Helping Jarod
by Kirsten-B
Summary: Miss Parker finds Jarod seriously hurt in her house... what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

This piece of writing uses characters copyrighted by MTM, TNT und NBC Productions, without permission. This material is used for the purposes of non-profit entertainment, and is not intended to interfere with their right to use said characters for their own commercial goals.

* * *

**Helping Jarod**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Parker frowned. Someone had been in her house during her absence.  
  
Lately she had come accustomed to little tricks, like labels sticking on doors and windows. Every now and then she found them torn apart. That was when the Centre had installed new surveillance devices. Usually the next day she would have Broots over and swipe her house clean. She didn't like to be watched, or bugged.  
  
She parked her car properly and took her purse with her. Climbing the steps to her front porch she wondered whether the Centre didn't get tired of this. By now they should have realized that Parker did not accept being shadowed.  
  
Opening the front door she found it unlocked. Quietly she opened the door a little and peaked into the hall. The room was dark and she couldn't make out any differences. Carefully she slipped through the door opening, her gun in her hand. Even if the Centre knew, she knew about their regular visits, they never left the slightest clue. So this had to be someone else.  
  
Creeping thorugh the hall she came to her living room.  
  
Nothing.  
  
When she switched on the light she found it empty. Nothing had changed. Parker went towards the kitchen. The little light was already switched on. She used an automatic timer for that.  
  
The kitchen was tidy as always, but she missed some of the towels that she had hung over the radiator to dry. Next to the radiator she found spots of dirt. Coming closer she saw the spots were already dry, but it was not dirt but the unmistakeable color of dried blood.  
  
Someone had been in her house and this someone had been losing blood. Since all the towels were gone she figured it would have been a lot of blood. But who the hell ever came here, this far out of Blue Cove? The only people Parker had seen near her house were hunters in the woods....but neither of them would invade her house....  
  
A knock on the front door frightened her but she quickly got her composure back. She rushed to the hall and tore the door open. Again she was frightened by the sight of her little mutant twin standing in front of her.  
  
There were very few times Lyle had decided to show up at Parkers house. So he would have a reason.  
  
"What?"  
  
Parker sticked to her curt manner. Lyle blinked and tried a smile. She could see he was uncomfortable. He shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"Hi, Sis. I just happened to drive home and heard the news. Some guy tried to break in a few houses. Somebody discovered him and so he vanished into the woods. It's not far away so I thought you should know...."  
  
Stunned Parker studied Lyles face. All she saw was worry, genuine worry. Mistrustful as she usually was, she couldn't believe there was nothing more behind his visit. But if there was not, it would have been very impolite if she did not ask him in.  
  
"Nice thought, Lyle. Seems you're a little too late..."  
  
She opened the door wide and gestured him in. Surprised he stepped in and looked around. Parker asked him to sit down and prepared a drink for the two of them. She chose water, not Wodka. She needed a clear mind.  
  
Lyle chose water as well and Parker didn't know what to make of it, since before she never cared what drinks he preferred.  
  
"What do you mean, I am too late?"  
  
He watched her intensely. She shrugged.  
  
"Someone broke in today and stole some towels. I found blood on the kitchen floor..."  
  
Suddenly Lyle was alert.  
  
"Did you check all the rooms? He could still be here!"  
  
She nodded, although she hadn't done so. Her intuition told her, that she was safe and since meeting Ethan she had learned to listen to the little voice in her head. And she didn't want Lyle snooping around her house.  
  
"I am a big girl, Lyle. I can take care of myself."  
  
She knew Lyle despised her cool manner. He still hadn't figured a way to meet her challenges without threatening her. And she loved to see him flinch on her remarks.  
  
"Well, then my help is not needed at all. Good night, Sis."  
  
He rose from the couch and went towards the hall before Parker had even put her glass down. She followed him quickly. He stopped on the front porch and turned to her again. He studied her face and she couldn't read his expression for once. She held his gaze and waited.  
  
In the angle of her eye she caught a movement and a suppressed moan. Startled she retreated, so she could have a better look at the person lying in her corridor. Lyle saw her expression and questioningly raised his brows.  
  
Parker kicked and pretended to crush something on the floor. The thud frightened Lyle and he stepped back a little. She smiled apologetically.  
  
"Just a spider. I don't like spiders."  
  
Lyle swallowed. He knew, she didn't like him either. Maybe this time he figures what I will do with him if I get the opportunity, she mused, still smiling slightly. He backed of and headed for his car. She watched him drive down the road until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she threw the door closed and headed for the corridor leading to her stairway. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Helping Jarod**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All she could see from the hall were legs clothed in black. Someone, whoever it might be, was leaning against the wall and hadn't managed to keep the legs hidden. She entered the corridor and saw the still form of a grown up male.  
  
It took another few seconds for her to register that she actually knew him. Very well indeed.  
  
"Geez, Jarod. Trouble sure is looking out for you..."  
  
She mumbled while kneeling next to him. He wore his usual clothes, black jeans, black shirt and his obligatory black leather jacket. His hands were bloodstained as were the towels he had put on the wound.  
  
Parker carefully tugged away the towels. She didn't want to wake him yet. The wound was conceiled by his clothes and Parker grimaced at the thought of undressing him. She didn't know what was more irritating, Jarod in her house or Jarod in her house – naked.  
  
But if she wanted to treat the wound she had to at least get rid of the shirt. And that, considering the growing amount of blood staining his clothes and her floor, couldn't wait.  
  
Hastily she came to her feet again and ran into the kitchen. With almost trembling fingers she opened up one of the cupboards and got her first aid kit out. It was not much, but it had to be enough for the moment.  
  
Hurrying back she found Jarod still unconscious. His face was smeered with his own blood. Tenderly she wiped away the most of it. She saw the deep lines of pain his face bore.  
  
She took the scissors from the first aid kit and carefully cut the shirt. Soon her hands were bloodstained as well. She saw two wounds there. He'd been shot, she realized, caught by two bullets right into his side. She checked for exit wounds and found them, when she turned him over. He gave away a moan but didn't wake.  
  
Seeing how much blood he was still losing she hastily prepared a bandage. She had to get him upstairs somehow without bleeding him to death. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Helping Jarod  
**  
Chapter 3  
  
Parker gasped. Jarod was a tall man. It had took her almost an hour to get him up the stairs. Blood was everywhere now and Jarod was still unconscious. She knew the wound had to be treated properly and so she was looking for some old sheets she could use as bandage. She cut the sheets into even stripes and thought about the irony.  
  
Almost two hours had passed and she had never even considered to call the Centre. There would be dozens of doctors in Renewal Wing, and Jarod would get best treatment. But still he lay there, in her mothers studio, where she had made a bed ready for Jarod.  
  
The little voice in her head told her to protect him, when normally it was her job to bring him back. And she had followed the voice without objecting. She wondered if Jarod heard voices as well, cause he always was so determined. Jarod never doubted his abilities or his deeds. If he did, he was concealing it very well.  
  
She pushed these thoughts away and went upstairs again. Jarod lay there unchanged. She had undressed him almost completely. First she had considered to take off his underwear as well, but then decided against.  
  
It was pretty disturbing to see Jarod naked. Before this she never wasted another thought about the man Jarod. He was her nemesis, her pain in the neck. Being able to look at him without him looking back displaying one of his mock grins had a devastating effect on her perception. Jarod definitely was a man a woman could dream of. Thinking about it she found a lot of similarities between Jarod and Tommy. Tommy she had loved – so what about Jarod?  
  
She scolded herself for daydreaming while Jarod was still bleeding. Carefully she loosened the soaked bandages. Fibers of cloth were still in the wound. She would have to clean it first. Otherwise it was likely that he would get fever. He maybe would anyway, but Parker didn't know what to do in case the wounds got worse.  
  
She took pincers and tried to get all the fibers out of Jarods skin. Thankfully the bleeding already had the effect of washing most of them out. She took Iodine and poured some into the wound. Jarod moaned quietly.  
  
Parker looked for a way to bandage both wounds. Jarod lay on his back and she woulnd't be able to hold him in a sitting position. Finally she somehow managed to get the bandages tight around Jarods torso. Exhausted she sat back and watched her work.  
  
Now she only had to remove the trails of blood he had left in the corridor. She left him alone for the moment and went downstairs. Tidying up took her more than two hours.  
  
When she was finally done she checked on Jarod again, finding that he had light fever. She fetched a bowl of ice water and washed his forehead and upper body to cool him down. Then she lied down next to Jarods bed and fell asleep instantly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Helping Jarod**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sydney and Broots waited for Miss Parker. She had asked them to be there in the morning, for she had some ideas. But she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Broots couldn't decide whether he was glad Miss Parker didn't show up or if he should worry for her not coming in.  
  
Sydney was nervous. The Announcement she had made the evening before could well mean that she had made progress in the research.  
  
Now Miss Parker didn't tend to be sensitive while digging into secrets. And that could have her killed easily. The Centre didn't like people snooping in their business. Employees digging for the truth they liked even less. Catherine Parker had made that experience and Sydney hoped Miss Parker would have better luck.  
  
Both men started when Mr. Lyle strode into Miss Parkers office.  
  
"Where's my sister, Mr. Broots?"  
  
Broots straightened.  
  
"I-I don't know, Mr. Lyle. She has not come in yet..."  
  
Lyle studied first Broots and then Sydney. Since both men were truly worried about Miss Parker, he couldn't read anything else out of their expressions.  
  
"Maybe you should check up on her. Last nights news mentioned a fugitive burglar in this area. He was in her house yesterday. Maybe she has problems..."  
  
With that he swung around and left the office. Sydney nodded.  
  
"I heard the news as well. Maybe we should really check her out..."  
  
Broots nodded, but then shook his head.  
  
"But if she's alright she will have our heads for brreakfast, Sydney. I'd rather not be there, when you knock on her door..."  
  
Sydney smiled.  
  
Broots had a crush on Miss Parker. Unfortunately Miss Parker didn't have a crush on Broots, even though she had stopped to permantent insulting him. She appreciated what he could do, and the risks he took. She just didn't show very explicitly.  
  
Sydney took his hat and headed towards the parking lot. Broots stayed behind listening for latest news on the fugitive burglar. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Helping Jarod**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Parker woke Jarod was still asleep. His fever had increased during the few hours of sleep. His skin burned and she didn't know what to do. After again cooling him with ice water she took some minutes to get a shower and put on clean clothes.  
  
Clean and in comfortable jeans she felt much better instantly. Putting on her watch she shook her head. She had overlsept and missed an appointment she had made with her friends at the Centre. Broots and Sydney would worry and wonder where she was. She figured that Broots would eventually call to check up on her.  
  
No time for this now, Parker, she thought and returned to her mothers studio. Usually annoyed by what Jarod said she now missed his dry and mysterious remarks. His still form lay beneath the sheets. She could see him tremble but she could not help him.  
  
For the first time she wondered what had happened yesterday. Who had shot at Jarod and why? Why did he come to her house seeking refuge? What the hell had Lyle to do with all of this? A lot of questions she wanted answers to. Maybe she should put Broots on that task. Jarod might have been at the Centre last night. Somebody must have noticed.  
  
She heard the knocking on her front door and sighed. Well, Sydney really had to be worried when he came to check personally. He was a doctor of some kind...maybe he could help her with her patient....  
  
She opened the door. Sydney looked her up and down and showed a stunned expression. She smiled faintly.  
  
"Good morning, Sydney. Come in, please."  
  
She invited him in. Sydney nodded, not sure what to say. She led him into the kitchen where she prepared a cup of tea for him. He was even more stunned that she had his favorite flavour. He smiled.  
  
"We were worrying."  
  
The statement made Parker smile. Always the shrink. Never ask too much....  
  
"I had some problems last night....an unexpected visitor..."  
  
She studied Sydneys face. He smiled knowingly.  
  
"Lyle told us, he visited..."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Don't believe, Lyle, will you?"  
  
Sydney shrugged.  
  
"I just thought checking would not hurt, would it, Parker?"  
  
She shook her head and played with a spoon.  
  
"Are there any reports of invaders at the Centre, Sydney?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes, last night there was an intrusion noticed, but no footage. One of the sweepers shot at someone but nobody recognized him...but they found blood in the vents..."  
  
She saw the concern in his eyes, not knowing if the invader had been Jarod. Parker was sure it had been the Pretender.  
  
"You think it is Jarod?"  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Parker. Who else could fool the security system so easily?"  
  
She agreed on that. Security was good, very good. She had seen to that.  
  
"Jarod's upstairs."  
  
Why delay the bad news. Sydney stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She stood.  
  
"Jarod was at the Centre and he was shot. I treated the wound but I couldn't call a doctor since the Centre's sure watching me..."  
  
Sydney jumped to his feet.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She gestured to the stairs and followed him.  
  
Sydney knelt next to his friend, touching his skin and checking the bandages. He nodded agreing.  
  
"You did a good job, Parker. Saved his life."  
  
She knelt on Jarods other side.  
  
"He's still critic. I don't know what to do, Sydney."  
  
She said it so softly Sydney wondered what had happened the night before. She smiled sadly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. He was unconscious ever since I stumbled about him in the hallway..."  
  
Sydney shot her a glance she could not interpret.  
  
"You brought him upstairs?"  
  
She saw his doubt and nodded.  
  
"It was not an easy task, though...."  
  
Sydney nodded, recognition in his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Helping Jarod**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sydney returned to the Tech Room to tell Broots the story he had made up with Miss Parker. Both had agreed that Broots didn't need to know the truth to help.  
  
"Sydney, thank god your back. It seems all important people of the Centre are checking up on Miss Parker...."  
  
Sydney could see Broots fear. With important people Broots was quite clear who had visited the Tech Room... Cox, Lyle and Mr. Parker. Broots despised Cox deeply since their last meeting at the Restroom. Cox had wanted information and Broots had fought hard to deceive him, by telling him lies...  
  
"Miss Parker doesn't feel well. Like Mr. Lyle said she had a visitor last night and she had to tidy up her house. She overslept and is now suffering from a serious hangover...."  
  
Broots wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Miss Parker's drunk?"  
  
Sydney shook his head, smiling.  
  
"No, Broots. She just feels like. I assume she had a bad night regarding the fact someone broke into her house and might come back. She's totally exhausted."  
  
Broots nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay. So she's going to be around again tomorrow?"  
  
Sydney twitched his shoulder.  
  
"I am not sure, Broots. I told her to take some days off, since I fear her ulcer might get worse again. You remember what happened last time...."  
  
Reminding Broots of the day when Parker had collapsed into Broots arms with a perforated ulcer Sydney remembered also that Jarod had nearly died on that day as well. Broots shivered thinking of the helplessness when even Miss Parker was fighting for her life. He had stayed at her side all the time until it was sure she would survive. And it had earned him a lot of grey hairs.  
  
Sydney asked Broots to do some research on whatever the stranger invading the Centre had been looking for. If there where any clues concerning Jarod they could pursue this further, And maybe they would be able to figure out why the Pretender had risked his freedom and life for breaking into the Centre himself.....Broots started his research immediately while Sydney leant back in his chair. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Helping Jarod  
**  
Chapter 7  
  
Parker turned over the pages of her favourite book. She had bought herself a new version. The original she had given to Debbie Broots as a present. She loved the story as her mother had done. It didn't matter that she had already read it dozens of times.  
  
But in the last five years she had had no time for reading. No, she corrected herself, she had not allowed herself to do so. First her only goal had been to do as daddy asked her. To bring back what belonged to the Centre. Then, after Jarod had demonstrated that it would not be as easy as expected to catch him, it had become personal. And then, after Jarod had been digging up all the secrets concerning the red files and the mysterious suicide of her mother, it had become a crusade of her own against the wall of lies the Centre was keeping up on her past.  
  
Only recently, after both, Jarod and her, had discovered the existence of their younger brother, Parker had started to come to her senses again. Day after day she had been thinking. She had been collecting information about the Centre, charging information.  
  
She had a lot of files and discs stored away in a safe place. No one knew about that, not even Sydney or Broots. Parker wondered if Jarod knew about her change of sides...  
  
She eyed the sleeping Pretender, thinking. He had always trusted her, never believing the ice queen she presented to the world was her true self. And he had put himself into more danger helping her all the time. No he was laying her, nearly dead. But he had trusted her enough to put his fate into her hands. Even if she had wanted to betray him this boundless trust in her would have kept her from doing it.  
  
He stirred, moving his head slightly, murmuring something Parker couldn't understand. She knelt beside him and felt his forehead. He was still feverish but it decreased. He would be better soon. Relieved she stroked a strand of his hair out of his face. It had become quite long in the past few months. He looked different, older, but nevertheless attractive to her. Smiling she shook her head.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
Parker started.  
  
While deep in thought she had not seen that Jarod had opened his eyes. He had watched her for some seconds, still the feel of her cool hand on his face.  
  
She looked beautiful, nowhere near the woman she pretended to be. He had never seen her smile this way before and he wondered what it was that made her do so. He felt dizzy and somehow floating above the floor. His body ached everywhere. He assumed it could be worse.  
  
Parker smiled again, softly, and this time Jarod would have bet the smile was meant for him. He smiled back faintly not managing much expression.  
  
"I was wondering why I never considered you a man, Genius."  
  
Irritated he stared at her until she giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, Jarod. I've not lost my senses..."  
  
Still mistrustful Jarod tried to sit up. Immediately she leant over him and pushed him back. She had not much resistance since he felt as weak as a baby. But she smelled good. Jarod inhaled deeply her fresh scent reminding him of a meadow of flowers.  
  
"If you are planning to ruin my work I'll make you regret it."  
  
She had a serious edge in her voice even though it was mostly concern he read out of her expression. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you, Parker."  
  
He whispered the words and Parker smiled again.  
  
"No, Jarod. Thank you for never giving up on me. I am a hard case...."  
  
Sighing she reached over for the jug of water she had prepared for him. She filled a mug and held it to his lips. He refused slightly.  
  
"Come on, Jarod. You've been losing a lot of liquid recently....blood, water etc..."  
  
Jarod was not thirsty but he knew she was right. He sipped some water and instantly relaxed at the feel of the cool liquid in his throat. He smiled ruefully.  
  
"You should have become a doctor. You are good with people..."  
  
Saying this he fell back to sleep. Parker tugged the sheets in and made sure he was comfortable, before she leant back again. 


End file.
